Harry Potter & the Time Turner Incident
by DarkHunter117
Summary: Harry is flung back in time to before the Triwizard tournament. How will it affect the future
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter & the Time Turner Incident.

A/N: This is my first Harry Potter Fan Fiction. I hope you enjoy.

Prologue:

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Dark Lord;s defeater, husband to Ginny Potter, father of James, Lily & Albus; was sitting at work idly turning something in his hands. Perhaps he should have being pating attention to what was happening around him, it would have stopped what was about to happen from occuring because in his hand was a Time Turner.

Time Turners are known for allowing people to do two things at the same time by pushing one into the past. What isn't generall known about Time Turners is that they put the person in a body at the same age as the time they are in, they also put people close to where they were at the time. Several people have gone missing into the distant past because the Time Turner worked in days or years because the magic worked inaccurately.

This is what happened to Harry, he was shot into the past, 23 years into the past into the 1st of September of his fourth year at Hogwarts.

A/N: Sorry for the short prologue but it is necessary. Please tell me what you think.

Vappourider.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry Potter & the Time Turner Incident.

A/N: Hey people, here is the first chapter. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 1: Planning to Rewrite the Future.

Harry was sitting in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express as the Time Shift happened however it forced both Harry's to merge giving him no way to return to his home time and the knowledge of what was going to happen.

"Harry, are you okay you zoned out for a minute there?" Hermoine asked looking at Harry strangely.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what Mrs Weasley, Bill & Charlie were saying. It sounds like some kind of competition is going to happen this year." Harry replied standing up & pulling out some ink, parchment & a quill.

After writing a quick note to Dumbledore he tied it to Hedwig's leg & sent her off.

"Who was that for?" Ron asked.

"It doesn't matter. It's nothing that's incredibly important." Harry asked shrugging the question off.

For the rest of the time they talked about the Quidditch World Cup. Eventually everyone got changed into their school robes ready for the Beginning of Year Feast. As the train came to a stop the group looked out at the weather miserably noting the heavy fall of the rain.

"_Impervius_." Harry said tapping everyone with his wand casting the repelling charm.

"What's that, Harry?" Ron asked.

"A repelling charm it'll keep the water off you. Hermoine used on my glasses in the match I lost my Nimbus Two Thousand." Harry replied walking out into the rain not getting wet "Hey Hagrid, how are you?"

"I'm fine. I'll see you at the feast if we don't drown while were crossing the lake." Hagrid said.

Harry, Ron, Hermoine & Neville climbed into one of the horseless carriages grateful that they were dry and comfortable. With a lurch th procession of a hundred horseless carriages started off towards the castle.

(Elsewhere)

In the castle a snowy white owl dripping with water landed on the Headmaster's desk. Dumbledore quickly disvested the owl of its note. It read:

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,_

_I have something that I need to talk to you about tonight at your earliest convenience. _

_Harry Potter._

Hedwig flew off into the rain off to the Owlery to rest in the warmth comfortably as Dumbledore read the note. Quickly deciding that if Harry had contacted him it must be important he decided that meeting the young man would be the best the thing he sent Fawkes with a note to Professor McGonagall with the details to give to the young man.

(With Harry & company)

The rain was pouring down in bucket loads as the group hopped out of their carriage. They dashed into the Entrance Hall seeking refuge from the storm outside.

"Blimey, if this keeps up the lake will overflow. My shoes are soa- ARGH!" Ron said before a red water-filled balloon fell from the ceiling onto his head making him stagger into Harry.

"_Waddiwasi_." Harry said stopping the water balloon from crashing into Hermoine's head & sending it into Peeves' face.

As this was occuring Professor McGonagall skidded into the hallway bellowing at Peeves to stop throwing things. Slipping on the floor as she travelled towards them Harry caught as she was about to fall.

"Ah, Thank you for that Mr Potter. I was instructed to give you this." she said handing Harry a piece of parchment.

After reading it Harry light it on fire to prevent anyone from reading it & everyone went into the Great Hall. Sitting at the Gryffindor House Table, Harry's eyes wandered over the familiar faces of the Hogwarts staff. Upon looking at Dumbledore, their eyes met and the kindly Headmaster nodded.

After waiting several minutes the doors opened to admit the drowned looking first years. Many at the table noted that a small boy wore Hagrid's moleskin coat. McGonagall set the Sorting Hat on it's stool before it began its yearly song.

"_A thousand years or more ago,_

_When I was newly sewn,_

_There lived four wizards of renown,_

_Whose names are still well known:_

_Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,_

_Fair Ravenclay, from glen,_

_Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,_

_Shrewd Slytherin, from fen._

_They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,_

_They hatched a daring plan_

_To educate young sorcerers_

_Thus Hogwarts School began._

_Now each of these four founders_

_Formed their own house, for each_

_Did value different virtues_

_In the ones they had to teach._

_By Gryffindor, the bravest were_

_Prized far beyond the rest;_

_For Ravenclaw, the cleverest_

_Would always be the best;_

_For Hufflepuff, hard workers were_

_Most worthy of admission;_

_And power-hungry Slytherin_

_Loved those of great ambition._

_While still alive they did divide_

_Their favourites from the throng,_

_Yet how to pick the worthy ones_

_When they were dead and gone?_

_'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,_

_he whipped me off his head_

_The founders put some brains in me_

_So I could choose instead!_

_Now slip me snug about your ears,_

_I've never yet been wrong,_

_I'll have a look inside your mind_

_And tell you where you belong!_"

The Hall broke into applause after the hat had finished. Fifteen minutes later the first years had finished being sorted. The tables filled with food after Dumbledore's well meant 'Tuck In'. After th pudding and desserts had cleared, Dumbledore began to speak.

"Now that we are all fed and watered, I would like your attention while give out notices. First, Mr Filch would like me to tell you that a list comprising of four hundredand thirty-seven items are now banned from Hogwarts. Sceond, I would like to remind you that the Forest is forbidden to students as is Hogsmeade for all below third year. This year the Inter-House Quidditch Cup will not take place. This is because Hogwarts hosting an event in October that will continue throughout the year, taking up much of the teacher's time and energy. It is my pleasure to announce that Hogwarts will be -" Dumbledore was interrupted as the door to the Great Hall crashed opened.

In the doorway stood a man in a dark travelling cloak, leaning on a long staff. All the students heads whipped around the look at the stranger. As a fork of lightning forked across the ceiling he lifted his hood and started walking between tables with a _clunk_ that echoed in the silence. As another fork of lightning crossed the ceiling Hermoine gasped as the mans face was revealed.

It looked liked it was carved out of wood by someone poorly skilled. It was covered in scars and a large chunk of his nose was missing. He had mismatched eyes, one was small, dark and beady; the other was large, round and a vivid blue. The blue eye moved constantly, not blinking. After reaching the teacher's table, he shook hands with Dumbledore, his hand was as scarred as his face. Sitting at the table he began to eat after sniffing the food.

"May I introduce the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Moody." Dumbledore said gesturing to the man.

Moody continued eating, not noticing that h had received a less than warm welcome.

"As I was saying we are to have the honour of hosting a very exciting event over the coming months, something that has not occurred for over a century. It is my great pleasure to inform you that Hogwarts is to be the host of the Triwizard Tournament." Dumbledore said smiling at the sea of students looking at him.

"You're JOKING." Fred Weasley yelled.

"I assure you, I'm not joking Mr Weasley. Though I did hear an eexcellent one over the summer about a troll, a hag and a leprechaun who all go into a bar-" he began to be intterupted by Professor McGonagall clearing her throat.

"OK, for those of you who don't know the Triwizard Tournament was created over seven hundred years ago as a friendly competition between the three great wizarding schools; Hogwarts, Beauxbatons and Durmstrang. A champion was selected from each school to represent the school in three magical tasks. The schools took turns hosting it every five years. Eventually however, the death toll mounted so high that it was discontinued. Several attempts have been made previously to revive the competition most unfortunately they did not succeed. The Departments of International Magical Co-operation and Magical Games and Sports have decided that the time is ripe for another attempt. They have worked hard over the summer to make sure no contestants find themselves in mortal danger."

"The heads of Beauxbaton and Durmstrang will be arriving with their shortlisted contenders in October, and the selection of the champions will occur on Hallow'een. However no student under the age of seventeen will be permitted to place their name into selection. Now I bid you all a good night." Dumbledore said ignoring the protests of many students.

As the students left the Great Hall, all of the talk was focused around the event starting in nearly two months. Fred, George, Ron, Hermoine & Neville were all talking about the tournament but Harry wasn't listening, he was focused on what he was going to do throughout the year as he was forced to participate in the tournament. First he needed to get some Gillyweed for the second Task without stealing from Snape's office.

"Balderdash." Fred said breaking Harry from his reverie. "I learnt it from a prefect downstairs."

After walking upstairs and watching the others get changed into their pyjamas, Harry slipped out of the room with his cloak and the Marauder's Map. Walking out of the door, he headed towards the Potrait hole without covering himself in his Invisibility cloak. As he walked out into the corridor, he ran into Parvati Patil as she was climbing into the Portrait Hole.

"Hey Parvati, how were your holidays?" Harry asked politely.

"They were great. I'm sorta glad I wasn't able to the World Cup with the Death Eaters showing up. Where are you going?" she asked curious.

"I'm just going to the loo & then I'm headed off to bed." Harry said partially lieing.

"OK, I'll talk to you in the morning, sleep well." Parvati said going into her dormitory.

Harry walked throughout the corridors before ducking into a secret passageway to slip on the cloak.

Harry walked along under the cloak before activating the Marauder's Map. Quickly deciding the bst route to get to the Headmaster's office, he slipped through the passageways without running into anyone.

Climbing up the stairs after telling the gargoyle the password 'Coconnut Ice', he walked into the headmaster's office with his cloak in his hands.

"Ah Harry, what was it that you would like to speak with me about?" Dumbledore asked peering at Harry above his half-moon spectacles.

"I've been sent back from the future because of an incident with a Time Turner." Harry says sitting down in front of the headmaster's desk.

"And do you have any proof of this?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, I do. I know things that you haven't told me and nobody else has. Such as the prophecy that says either Voldemort or I have to kill the other. Is that proof enough or should I tell you about his Horcruxes, all six that he knows about? Should I tell you about the connection between us?" Harry replies rhetorically.

"Very well Harry, I believe you. Tell me about the time you had come from." Dumbledore requests.

"Well sir, I'll start with this year and go along with the rest. In my timeline, I was entered in the Tournament & tied for the win the other Hogwarts champion. After we had touched the Cup, we were transported to a graveyard where he was killed by Voldemort and Wormtail. Voldemort used some Dark Ritual to revive himself, we duelled and our wands connected due to Priori Incantatem. I escaped from him. The next year Fudge and everyone else didn't believe that Voldemort had returned. Some other people and I broke into the Ministry trying to save Sirius but ended up getting him killed. Voldemort got seen by Fudge and everyone started believing that Voldemort was back. The next year you taught me about Horcruxes and what they were except for one. You got killed because of a arrangement because of a curse you got after destroying a Horcrux. After that Ron, Hermoine and I destroyed most of the Horcruxes but found out one was at Hogwarts which was overrun by Death Eaters. We broke in and destroyed the Horcrux. I found out that the connection between Voldemort and I was because a piece of his soul was attached to mine. After that I died and came back to life while Neville Longbottom killed the last Horcrux. I duelled Voldemort and his curse hit him and he died. After that I got married, had kids and got sent back to now." Harry summarised the events of his timeline.

"Well that is an interesting tale. Tell me, what do you intend to do now?" Dumbledore asked after several minutes of thought.

"I'm going to destroy the Horcruxes even though I'm going to have to break into Gringotts to do it. Also I'll have to let Voldemort be reborn to not die when he tries to kill me, it will also give me a chance to kill the snake." Harry said leaning forward.

"Please, tell me what the Horcruxes are and where they are?" Dumbledore asked sounding weary.

"First was the diary, it was destroyed. Second was the Gaunt Family ring, it's buried beneath the Gaunt shack. Third is Slytherin's locket, it's currently in Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. Fourth is Hufflepuff's Cup, it's in the Lestrange family vault. Fifth is Ravenclaw's diadem, it's here in the Room of Requirement. Sixth is Nagini, Voldemort's snake, I don't know where it is right now. Last but not least, me." Harry listed in order of destruction in his timeline at least.

"OK, all but the snake and Hufflepuff's cup are fairly easy to get to. What are you planning on doing this year?" Dumbledore asked.

"I'm letting it happen mostly but I'm going to destroy the diadem and get to know the other champions better. We must let the Death Eater roam free until the night of the third task then we'll catch him and force him to confess. That will help Sirius be freed. This time I won't let the other Hogwarts champion die." Harry said then continued on seeing Dumbledore's puzzled expression "He was killed when he took the Cup at the same time as me."

"Well on the day of the Third Task tell me who it is. Now off to bed, you'll have a long day tommorow." Dumbledore said.

"Goodnight Professor." Harry said walking out of the room while putting his cloak on.

(Five minutes later in the common room.)

"Hey Harry, I thought you were headed off to the loo. Why'd it take so long then?" Parvati said stepping out from the shadows in her nightgown.

"Well, I ran into Professor Dumbledore and we had a long discussion about the summer." Harry said shrugging.

"OK, then. Night, Harry.I'll _see_ you in the morning." Parvati said walking away swaying her hips.

Harry climbed up the stairs into the dormitory he shared with Ron and the Gryffindor boys. After getting into his pyjamas and climbing into bed, he drifted off to sleep quickly.

A/N: Hey everyone, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. To be clear this a Harry/Fleur fic. There is onesided Parvati/Harry though. Review to tell me what you think. Hate it, love it. If you have things I could improve on tell me.

Your Writer, Vappourider.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter & the Time Turner Incident.

A/N: Hey Guys, thank you for all the reviewers. Here is the next chapter of the story. It skips to the time when the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton students arrived. Sorryfor the long wait. I have had exams over the past wcouple of weeks and will have them for another couple of weeks, so expect slow updates.

Review Reply: Harry will fall in love with Fleur during the story. Harry did love his children but he has realized that he needs to change things. Harry falling in love with Fleur is an unintended consequence of those changes.

Chapter 2: The Goblet of Fire.

The feast for the arrival of the Beauxbaton and Durnstrang students had justed ended and Dumbledore had just stood up to speak.

"Eternal glory is what awaits the person who wins the Triwizard Tournament. Now while we wait for the casket to arrive, I wish to speak to you about the tournament. Throughout this year the champions for each school will take part in three tasks, three terribly dangerous tasks. For judging over the tasks, the Heads of each school and Mr Crouch; and Mr Bagman will do so. Each task will have a maximum score of 50 points. Mr Filch, please bring in the casket." Dumbledore spoke reaching to all of the hall "The champions will be selected by an impartial judge, the Goblet of Fire. Those of age who wish to participate, merely have to write their name and school on a piece of parchment to drop it into the Goblet. Now I wish to remind you that no student under seventeen will be allowed to place their name in contention. To prevent this from happening I will be drawing an Age line around the Goblet. Tommorow night the Goblet will have selected the champions and they will receive their instructions for the first task. After a person has been selected they cannot withdraw from the competition because placing your name into the Goblet of fire constitutes of a binding magical contract. Now, I think it is time for bed. Goodnight to you all." Dumbledore said stepping back from the podium he was standing behind.

"An Age Line!" Fred said, eyes narrowing "That should be easy to fool, a few drops of an ageing potion. Once your names in, your laughing it can't tell whether or not your seventeen."

"I don't think anyone under seventeen will stand a chance, we just haven't learned enough." Hermoine stated worriedly.

"Speak for yourself," George said shortly "You'll try and get in, won't you, Harry?"

Harry thought briefly of the tasks in his time and how dangerous they were, then he wondered whether they would be different at all. Then he thought about the time between when he was named a champion and the first task, when Ron wasn't talking to him because he was jealous.

"Nah, I've already got my share of fame for something, I don't need anymore. If my name comes out someone's trying to do me in."

"Where is he?" Ron said apparently not paying attention to the conversation, looking over at where Krum was sitting "Dumbledore didn't say where they were sleeping did he?"

"Come on back to the ship, then." Karkaroff said bustling up his students "Viktor, how are you feeling? Did you eat enough? Should I send for some mulled wine from the kitchens?"

"Professor, I vould like some vine." One of the Durmstrang students said after Krum had shook his head.

"I wasn't offering it to you, Poliakoff." Karkaroff snapped at the boy "I noticed you have dribbled food all down the front of your robes again, disgusting boy -"

Karkaroff turned and started leading his students out the hall, reaching the doors at the same time as Harry, Ron and Hermoine. Harry stopped to let him through.

"Thank you." Karkaroff said carelessly, glancing at him.

And then Karkaroff froze. He turned his head back to Harry, and stared at him like he couldn't believe his eyes. Behind their Headmaster, the students from Durmstrand came to a halt, too. Karkaroff's eyes moved slowly up Harry's face, and fixed upon his scar. The durmstrang students were staring curiously at Harry, of the corner of his eye,Harry saw comprehension dawn on a few of their faces. The boy with food all down his front nudged the girl next to him and pointed openly at Harry's forehead.

"Yeah, that's Harry Potter." came Moody's growling voice from behind him "If you don't have anything to say to him, you may want to move your blocking the doorway."

xxxHP&TTTIxxx

"Well, the Goblet is almost ready to make it's decision," Dumbledore said after all the golden plates had cleared "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" he indicated th door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."

He took out his wand and gave a sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them all into a state of semi-darkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting … a few people kept checking their watches …

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Harry.

The flames inside the Goblet turned suddenly red again. Sparks began to fly from it before a tongue of flame shot into the air , a charred piece of parchment fluttered down from it. Many people gasped.

"The champion for Durmstrang will be Viktor Krum." Dumbledore said after catching the piece of parchment.

After several moments of congratulations, the fire in the goblet turned red. Catching the piece of parchment that fluttered out, Dumbledore turned to read the writing on it.

"The champion for Beauxbatons will be Fleur Delacour." Dumbledore read in his strong clear voice.

After watching Fleur walk down the aisle passing several girls crying from her school, the fire in the Goblet turned red again. Dumbledore once again caught the piece of parchment that fluttered down from it.

"The Hogwarts champion shall be Cedric Diggory." Dumbldore concluded.

Loud applause came from the Hufflepuff table while Cedric walked to the front of the Hall and entered into the trophy room.

"Now that the champions have been selected -" Dumbledore's sentence trailed of as the Goblet turned red again.

Turning the brightest red so far, the Goblet spat out another piece of parchment. Catching the piece of paper that came out of the Goblet Dumbledore read the name on it.

"Harry Potter." Dumbledore read out.

Harry stood up and started walking towards the doorway at the end of the hall. There was no applause this time, only an angry buzzing, like that of bees.

Entering the room after passing the teachers, Harry looked around to see where everyone was. Cedric was near the fire. Viktor was examining the trophies. Fleur was walking around the room aimlessly.

"What is it?" Fleur said turning to him "Do zey want us back in ze Hall?"

"No, someone thought it would be a great idea to enter me in this tournament to kill me cause a 60 foot long Basilisk can't." Harry said leaning against the wall.

Sounds of people came through the door getting louder each moment until the door opened revealing Bagman and Crouch.

"Lady and gentleman. I would like to introduce to you as incredible as it seems, the _fourth_ Triwizard champion." Bagman said grabbing Harry's arm.

"Harry, is it true?" Cedric asked walking up to him.

"That I killed a 60 foot Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets, yeah. I can show you the dead body tommorow if you like. We'd need to take our brooms though it'll help get us out." Harry said.

"But zair must be a mistake, he is too young to compete." Fleur said tossing her hair back.

"His name came out of the Goblet of Fire. It constitutes a binding magical contract, he must compete now." Crouch said walking towards the fire.

The door opened again revealing Madame Maxime, Karkaroff, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape and Moody.

"Madame Maxime, Ze are sayine zat zis little boy is to compete as well." Fleur said walking towards the Headmistress of Beauxbaton's.

"I'm not a little boy. Expecto Patronum." Harry announced causing a stag to erupt out of his wand. "Little boys can't make a corpreal Patronus. They don't kill Basilisk's. I haven't been a little boy for a long time except in size."

"What is the meaning of this Dumbledore, _two_ Hogwarts champions." Karkaroff demanded.

"I would also like to know the meaning of zis." Maxime agreed.

"You said that younger students wouldn't be able to get past your Age line. Otherwise we would have brought a wider range of students from our own school." Karkaroff said rubbing his beard.

"It's no-one's fault but Potter's, Karkaroff. He has been determined to break the rules since day one here. So Dumbledore is-" Snape said to be interrupted by Harry.

"You low-life bastard. You can't even see past who my father was. You treat me like crap because my father isn't alive for you to hate anymore. I don't want the fame I've had bestowed on me by the wizarding population. I don't want to be in this competition at all but there is a binding magical contract put in place the moment my name came out of that Goblet." Harry said walking up to Snape and putting his wand to his throat.

"Potter, you arrogant, lying little -" snape began to be interrupted again.

"Look me in the eyes and say I'm lieing. If you want I'll swear it under Veritaserum that I didn't my name in that Goblet." Harry said angrily moving his wand away from Snape.

"Thats enough Harry, I wouldn't want anything to happen to one of my teacher's." Dumbledore said. "Now did you or did you not put your name in the Goblet of Fire?"

"Of course not. You said yourself that people have died in this Tournament, I'm not suicidal." Harry said.

"I believe you, Harry. You've been a great friend after that Quidditch match last year." Cedric said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Well that's all good, but we need to give you some information about the First Task. Barty, if you would." Bagman said interrupting th protests of Karkaroff, Maxime and Snape.

"Very well. The first task is designed to test your daring. It will take place on November the twenty-fourth in front of the other students and the judges." Crouch said with his face half in shadow. "They will not be allowed to ask teachers for assistance. They will receive information on the second task after the first has finished. Also due to the time consuming nature of the tasks, they will be excluded from end of year exams."

xxxHP&TTTIxxx

The next day Harry woke up to find Ron already gone down to breakfast, and was glad he had sent an owl to Sirius last night before he went to bed. He walked down to breakfast and ate quickly. As it was a Sunday there weren't many people up as it was early. There were only Cedric, a few Hufflepuffs, a group of Slytherins including Daphne Greengrass and Tracy Davis. After finishing he waited for Cedric to finish before walking over to him.

"Hey Harry, what do you want?" Cedric asked.

"Didn't you want to see the Chamber of Secrets today?" Harry replied with a question of his own.

"Yeah. Where do you want to meet me after I grab my broom?" Cedric asked.

"On the second floor where the first attack occurred. See you, when you get there." Harry said turning to walk away.

(Fifteen minutes later outside Moaning Mrytle's bathroom.)

"Hey Cedric, lets go the entrance is in this bathroom." Harry says gesturing to the door.

"OK, but this isn't likely to end well." Cedric said grinning.

They walked into the bathroom before Cedric asked "Where is the entrance?"

"It's behind this sink." Harry said gesturing to a sink before saying in Parseltongue "§Open up with stairs.§"

"Wow, speaking Parselmouth comes in handy sometimes." Cedric said as the stairs stopped appearing.

"Yeah it does. We might have to move some rocks because a faulty spell made a cave in occur." Harry said.

After a minute or so of crunching the bones of dead rats they came across a skin of the Basilisk's.

"Merlin's pants. Harry, how did you kill that thing must be fifty feet long." Cedric asked awestruck.

"Oh, this is just a skin the real thing is ahead behind that rockfall. Bombarda!" Harry exclaimed pointing his wand at the pile of rocks half to turn to dust. Then Harry cried out again "Bombarda!"

The rocks turned to a fine dust that spread over the pair. They walked ahead still crunching bones until the reached a door with snakes, the heads reaching out towards the edges.

"Here is the final doorway to the Chamber. Are you ready?" Harry said grinning. "§Open up.§"

A snake started moving around the outside of the door making the heads move out of the road of it. After it had disappeared again, the door swung open to reveal a ladder and towards the end a giant statue of the head of Slytherin. At the base of the head lay the giant snake, it hadn't changed at all since the day it died.

"Wow. I'm surprised that it hasn't started decaying yet." Harry said whistling in amazement.

"That thing must be a thousand years old. Its not likely to decay very fast, Harry, besides that things hide is imbued with lots of magic." Cedric said from slightly below him as they climbed down the ladder.

"Wow, this thing is huge. I don't know how you killed it. I'm impressed." Cedric said whistling. "Hey Harry, how did you kill this thing? After all just looking into its eyes can kill you."

"Well, Dumbledore's phoenix pecked out its eyes for me. After it had chased me around for a while I ended up back here and found the sword of Gryffindor and started fighting it with that while climbing onto the head of Slytherin. Eventually I realised that I couldn't cut through the skin and stab it through the roof of the mouth with the sword. I didn't have a wand because a memory of Voldemort from his diary took it while I was trying to wake Ginny Weasley up. I nearly died then because a fang got stuck in my arm, if Fawkes hadn't of cried into the wound, the Basilisk's poison would have killed me." Harry told the story while rubbing his upper arm during the last part.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't die. And I'm glad you killed this thing after all, we don't want Hogwarts closed. Harry, do you mind if we headed back now people might be anxious because we disappeared." Cedric asked looking around.

"I'm don't mind, let's head back Hermoine's probably tearing the school apart looking for me.

xxxHP&TTTIxxx

The next day in potions they were workig on antidotes. It was halfway through the class when the door was opened to reveal a breathless Colin Creevey who walked up to the Potions Master's desk.

"Yes." Snape asked curtly.

"Sir, they want me to take Harry Potter upstairs." Colin said.

"They can wait until the end of the lesson." Snape said with his lip curling in dislike.

"Sir, they said he was to go now." Colin insisted.

"Very well, Potter, when you come back we will test your potion." Snape said.

"He's supposed to take his things with him." Colin said afterwards.

"Very well, get out of my sight." Snape said.

After five minutes they reached the room the interview was to take place in. Harry entered the room to see Cedric, Fleur, Viktor, a reporter, a photographer, Bagman, Ollivander and the Heads of the Schools.

"Ah, here we are the fourth champion. The Wand Weighing Ceremony can begin." Bagman said. "This is just a small ceremony to make sure your wands are fully functional. If we may."

"Mademoiselle Delacour if you would please come forward first, please?" Mr Ollivander said moving into the middle of the room.

Fleur swept over to him and handed him her wand.

"Hmm." Mr Ollivander said turning the wand over in his hands. "Nine and a half inches … inflexible rosewood … and containing … dear me … the hair from a head of a veela."

"Yes, it was my grandmuzzers'" Fleur said.

"Very well. Orchideous!" He muttered shooting flowers out of the wands and handing both the wand and the flowers to Fleur. "Mr Diggory, you next please."

"Well, its in fine condition." Mr Ollivander said after Cedric handed him the wand.

"I polished it last night, sir." Cedric said smiling.

"I remember this wand very well. It contains a tail hair from a particularly fine male unicorn, made out of a springy ash. All is in working order." Ollivander said making smoke rings fly across the room. "Mr Krum next if you please."

Krum walked over and handed him his wand silently.

"A Gregorovitch creation if I'm not mistaken. Ten and a half inches, quite rigid made if hornbeam and dragon heartstring. Avis!" said Ollivander causing a sound like a gunshot and several birds to appear out of the wand. "Mr Potter. It's your turn I believe."

Harry walked over and handed his wand to Ollivander, whose eyes seemed to light up when he saw the wand.

"Yes, I remember. Oh, how well I remember. Eleven inches, made of holly with a phoenix tail feather core. A core which came from the tail of your phonix, if I remember correctly Albus." Ollivander said not looking at the wand but Dumbledore.

"Indeed, it did, Ollivander. If you would continue?" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Well, it seems to be in perfect condition. Have you been following Mr Diggory's example and polishing it regularly?" Ollivander asked jokingly.

"Well, I hate to look like I'm copying someone but yes." Harry said after Ollivander made a fountain of wine shoot out of the end of Harry's wand.

A/N: Here we are another chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Next the First Task and First Kiss.

Vappourider.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry Potter & the Time Turner Incident.

A/N: A huge shout out for the people who have reviewed. This story has 50 reviews, Favs and Sotry Alerts. Because of the amount of reviws I decided to skip a bit of study and type up this chapter for all my readers. I hope you have enjoyed the story so far. For all the people who are reading based on the original bits, there will be more from now on.

Chapter 3.

It was the day before the Task and Harry had just informed Cedric before Moody turned up.

"Come with me, Potter." the ex-Auror growled. "Off you go, Diggory."

"Sir, I've got Herbology right now." Harry said trying to weasle out of going into Moody's office.

Don't worry about that I'll give you a note for Professor Sprout. Now follow me." Moody said leaving Harry no choice.

After reaching his office Moody closed the door and turned around.

"That was a decent thing of you to do, Potter." Moody said.

"Well, it's only fair that I try to even up the odds, right. I saw Maxime and Karkaroff around when I accidently found out about them." Harry said shrugging.

"Have you got a plan because I'm sure as hell Karkaroff and Maxime will have helped their students." Moody asked.

"No, I have absolutely no idea." Harry replied downtrodden.

"Well I'm not one to play favourites. But I will give you some nice general advice. First play to your strengths -"

"But I don't any strengths."

"You've got strengths, what are you best at?"

"Flying but I don't have a broom, I've only got my wand."

"Second piece of advice is use a nice simple spell to get you what you need." Moody said sitting down on a chair just as gnarled as his leg. "Come on put them together boy..."

"Summoning Charm." Harry whispered.

xxxHP&TTTIxxx

The next day Harry ate lunch normally waiting for McGonnagal to come and get him to take him to the tent for the champions. Eventually she came down from the Teacher's table walking straight toward him.

"Come Mr Potter, the champions have to go down into the grounds to get ready for the first task now." McGonnagal said.

"OK, let me get a little bit more sandwich." Harry said grabbing another roast beef sandwich.

"Only you could say something like this, Mr Potter." she said shaking her head.

"If like Malfoy says, I die I wanna die not regretting anything." Harry said grinning a trademarked grin the 'I'm a Potter, so I'm irresistable' grin. "And I'd regret leaving that roast beef sandwich uneaten,

"Your just like your father." she said sighing this time.

They walked down to the Forbidden Forest towards the dragon enclosure, McGonagall was silent while Harry just ate his roast beef sandwich. As they reached the tent McGonagall patted Harry on the back and nudged him into the tent.

"Ah, Harry so glad that you made it." Bagman said as if it were a teaparty. "Wll now that you're all here, I can fill you in. After the audience has gathered outside I'll offering each of you this bag, in it there are small models of the thing you are about to face, there is a special order based on which model you pull out. Now your task is to get the golden egg."

After what felt like several minutes to the champions, the sound of nearly a thousand people came past the tent. Then after the footsteps had stopped. Bagman offered the bag to Fleur, she pulled out a miniature Welsg Green with a number 2. Krum was next pulling out the Chinese Fireball with a number 3 on it. Cedric went next pulling out the Swedish Short-Snout. Leaving Harry to pull out the Horntail with number four on it.

"Excellent now that you have picked and found out the order. We can get started soon. Harry, a quick word oustide please."

"Sure, Mr Bagman." Harry said walking outside with him.

"Have you got a plan. Cause if you don't I'd b happy to give you some pointers." Bagman said.

"Don't worry I've got a plan no-one could have imagined." Harry said smirking.

A whistle went of as Harry was walking into the tent and he saw Cedric walking out and waved. For about fifteen minutes all that the other champion heard was the yelling, screaming and gasping of the crowd and the comments of Bagman. Then there was an almighty roar announcing that Cedric had made it past his dragon. Eventually Harry's name was called.

Harry walked out into the light lookig out onto the crowd, the whistle blew and he began. He quickly raised his wand and silently cast the Summoning Charm. The Fireblot sped through the air towards him and came to a dead stop right next to him, he quickly jumped on it and began aerial maneuvers. He soared up and around the dragons head quickly stopping to avoid a blast of fire from the Horntail.

The Horntail began to swipe the air with it's tail and he quickly dodged both tail and fire though the tail by millimeters, his shirt was in half showing an excellent. Eventually the Horntail got annoyed with Harry constantly being out of reach because it was on the ground and it began to unfurl its wings. Before anyone knew Harry was diving in and out between it's legs and had grabbed the egg.

"Would you look at that! Our youngest champion was quickest to get egg, without an injury and against the meanest of the lot too." Bagman yelled.

The crowd roared in excitement before Harry was ushered off into the infirmary to examined by Madam Pomphrey.

"Dragons what next last year Dementors. Well what injuries have you got Potter?" Madam Pomphrey asked wearily.

"None this time Madam Pomphrey. They want me to get chcked to see if I'm not lying and to give the judges time to evaluate my score." Harry said smirking as Madam Pomphrey checked his torso for cuts.

"Well I see you've been working out. Better mnd that shirt, Potter. The ladies might just start on you like they did your father." Madam Pomphrey said gesturing for him to leave the tent.

At the entrance to the tent he met Ron and Hermione. Harry stared at Ron with narrowed eyes.

"I'm sorry for not beleiving you. You'd have to be mental to put your name in. I reckon someone must be trying to do you in. But the way you did that task was absolutely brilliant. Cedric transformed this rock into a dog but got burnt. Fleur put it into a trance to fall asleep and Krum didn't think to fly did this type of curse and it trampled the eggs." Ron said nervous at the beginning and excited at the end.

Harry and Ron walked out onto the field to get Harry's scores. First was Madam Maxime, she gave Harry a eight. Next was Crouch he shot off a nine. Third was Dumbledore with a nine as well. Bagman put up a ten. Karkaroff raised his wand and shot off a four.

"What you cheating scumbag, you gave Krum a ten." Ron bellowed furiously.

"Wow Harry, you've tied with Krum for first place. I've got to go owl Mum she'll be desperate for news. Anyway Harry, you and the other champions are needed in the Medical tent to get information about the next task." Charlie Weasley said shaking Harry's hand before dashing off.

Harry was led to the medical tent for a confrence with the judges and other champions.

"Good one, Harry." Cedric said with his face half-covered with paste.

"That's for the quidditch game where I lost my Nimbus Two Thousand." Harry said grinning.

"Well hopefully we can celebrate sometime before the next task eh, Harry?" Cedric said more like asked.

"Hey Viktor, Fleur would you like to get some butterbeers with us the next time we go into the village? It's be my treat." Harry offered with a smile.

"I vould be pleased to join you. You flew very vell. Perhaps we could have a game in the future." Krum replied grinning.

"I would be pleezed to go with you as well." Fleur said when Harry turned to her.

"Well we'll come tell you when the next trip is, OK?" Harry said as the judges entered.

"Brilliant, absolutely brilliant the lot of you." Bagman said beaming. "Well you've got a bit of a break before the next task. It will take place on February the Twenty Fourth at half-past nine in the morning. Now that doesn't mean you can slack off because a clue for the next task is hidden inside that egg. Also on Christmas Day at eight pm in the Great Hall the Yule Ball will be taking place. However champions may not take each other and they will also have to take part in the first dance of the evening."

"Oh well at least Cedric practically has a guaranteed date with Cho." Harry said causing Cedric's non-paste covered face to burn bright red. "And Viktor here can take practically any girl he wants. Fleur will have boys groveling at her feet to go with her. Well me, I'll surprise you all because with my fame, looks and champion status, I might be able to get a date."

"Might, come on Harry girls will be begging for autograph's at that sight." Cedric said gesturing towards his open shirt showing at great physique.

"You really think so after all I'm supposed to be the rebel who snuck into the Tournament to steal your glory."

"Girls love a rebel, Harry and besides surviving the Killing Curse might help with popularity."

"'Arry, I would like to apologise for calling you a little boy, more like a handsome young man." Fleur said blushing.

xxxHP&TTTIxxx

Several weeks later found the champions in the Three Broomsticks drinking Butterbeer and swapping stories. Currently they were on Harry's turn and he was telling them about the chamber of secrets.

"Well here I was with no wand up against this sixty foot Basilisk controlled by Tom Riddle. Then as I'm running away from the thing I trip. There I am thinking I'm gonna die and Dumbledore's phonix comes along dropping the Sorting Hat into my lap and then pecks out the Basilisk's eyes. I start running again and eventually I'm up against this grate and it was coming towards me. I though a rock down into another tunnel making it disappear. I run over to Ginny finding her ice cold. So I was thinking of ways to get rid of Riddle when the snake shows up again. I look over at the sorting hat and see Gryffindor's sword I pull it out and start climbing up Slytherins statue until I'm on it's head. I start swinging wildly with the sword until I realise it wasn't doing anything and so I thrusted the sword through the roof of it's mouth, killing it but one of it's fangs went through my arm. So I climb down the statue this great fang sticking out of my arm. Riddle starts gloating about how I'm gonna die cause of the Basilisk's venom. I realised that he had said that he was 'a memory trapped inside a diary for 50 years' so I stabbed the Diary with the Basilisk's fang and he exploded. Ginny came to and started tearing up about how Riddle was controlling her before seeing the hole in my arm. I thought I was going to die so I told her how to get out of there before Dumbledore's phoenix shows up and starts crying into my wound and it heals me and stops the Basilisk's venom." Harry tells the story and afterwards shows the scar of where the fang went through. Fleur looked at it interested and kissed his cheek.

"Well why don't I tell the story of the _only _time Harry, has lost a match he played in. It was a miserable day and Dementor's came along during the match causing Harry to fall off his broom which flew into the whomping willow. It's the only time he lost in a match. Though you didn't have a problem when they showed up at the next match sent them off with a patronus, which showed them to be three gits dressed up as Dementors." Cedric said grinning.

"Well at least I know the truth about why Sirius Black came to Hogwarts. He came to avenge my parent's murder. Everyone believes that he betrayed their whereabouts to Voldemort and was his right-hand man. But the truth is that Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed them. Pettigrw got away when Sirius attacked him by turning into his animagus form aftr cutting of a finger to make it look like Black killed him when he killed the Muggles. By he killed the Muggles I meant Pettigrew." Harry said seeing Cedric's face. "I know it's true. I saw Pettigrew myself. He was Ron's pet rat. Any way here Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Professors Lupin and I are with Pettigrew held hostage when Snape jumps in and we stun him. Anyway we walk outside into the moonlight and Profssor Lupin turns into a werewolf and Pettigrew escapes. Sirius and I scare Lupin off and start chasing after Pettigrew and as were about to catch him when Dementor's find us and start to try and suck Sirius and my souls out. I manage to cast a corpreal Patronus and drive them away before passing out. I wake up to find Pettigrew wasn't captured and Sirius had escaped. I used a memory based on me and Sirius living together as a family for my Patronus." Harry explained.

"Wow, I can barely believe it's true. Hey Harry, would you swear in front of the Wizengamot that Sirius was innocent and provide memories of Pettigrew's escape. I could try and get my Dad to hold a trial but we would have to be really lucky and you might have to swear it under Veritaserum." Cedric said biting his lip.

"Come on let's not worry about that for now. Why don't we talk about how were going with the clues?" Harry asked grinning and leaning back in his chair.

"Well I haven't got any ideas yet. All it does is shriek for me." Cedric said shrugging.

"It has been the same for me, as vell." Viktor said.

"It 'asn't been working for me eeizer." Fleur said.

"Well don't open it high in the air, It gets worse. I'm gonna open it underwater to see if it's works better." Harry said shrugging.

"Well we should head back up to the castle we wouldn't want for the teachers to get worried about us." Cedric said.

"Hey Cedric have you asked Cho yet?" Harry asked grinning.

"Yeah, she's really excited about the Ball. She wants to talk to you again cause you have't seen her for a while." Cedric replied grinning.

"Well I'll talk to her this afternoon. Viktor have you asked Hermione yet?" Harry asked after replying to Cedric. This caused Krum to go bright red.

"No, I haff not asked Herm-own-ninny yet but soon. Vould she go with me?" Krum asked curiously.

"Of course she would go with you. What about you Fleur?" Harry said turning towards her.

"I 'ave chosen someone but not the person I want. Afterall he cannot go with me because of the rules. What about you, 'Arry?" Fleur replied in the accented English.

"I have graced a young lady with the honour of being my partner on the night. So which of us three is it, Fleur. You know the one you wanted to go to the Ball with?" Harry asked his grin getting wider.

"Well, I wanted to go with you 'Arry because your kind and considerate and don't forget handsome and not influenced by my allure." she said as they stood up to leave.

"Thanks, I'll try to give you a dance if my date lets me get away." Harry said as he paid Madam Rosmerta.

As Harry was walking out the door behind Viktor, a bunch of Mistletoe grew over his head. However Fleur noticed it and grabbed Harry, spun him around to plant a kiss on his lips.

"Wow, what was that for Fleur?" Harry said after about a minute.

"Well there was a mistletoe above your head. That means the nearest girl has to kiss you. I was the nearest girl and your attractive, have a great personality, reasonably well of. Basically you are a women's dream and you aren't trying to get into my pants. All in all the best guy I have ever met, so after the Ball, would it be OK if we started going out?" Fleur asked.

"That would be great. Thank you for thinking that about me."

"Well I'll see you soon." Cedric said as they parted ways.

A/N: Yay first kiss and first task over with hints about the egg and plans for the Yule Ball. I hope you reviw with your thoughts about the story so far.

Vappourider.


End file.
